Tease
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: Part 3 in my Breaking Dawn Quote Drabbles. A sexy Edward/Bella moment is ruined by a little, nobody named Tanya.


**DISCLAIMER:** These characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them!

**Part 3 of my Breaking Dawn Quote Drabbles : )**

Sitting at the kitchen counter with Edward standing close behind me was sending shivers down my spine. Breathing was even more difficult as he leaned in close over my shoulder, trying to follow the words on the page of the book in front of me. His breath was sweet and cool on my neck; any point in trying to focus on my book was lost.

"Bella, you've been reading this page for five minutes," Edward mumbled, lowering his head so his nose skimmed my exposed shoulder. Stupid tank top, I thought, revealing all this tempting skin to him.

I gasped as his lips left delicate kisses from my shoulder to my neck. He paused and I allowed myself to breath again. "You should do that more often, you know," I said shakily. I tried not to let my imagination get ahead of itself, but very shortly, Edward's lips could be… elsewhere on my body. I shivered again.

His chuckle was low near my ear. "I'm not even touching you now!"

"Yes, but you have no idea what I'm thinking," I said, blushing while the words came out of my mouth. Edward slowly turned the stools top so that I was facing him. The expression on his face was almost unreadable but his hands reached out delicately and held my waist. With one knee, he eased forward to part my legs; my limbs were numb with anticipation and they lazily spread apart.

A crooked grin grew on his magnificent face and his whisper was like velvet. "You know I hate when you tease me like that." He leaned in closer and I felt my legs wrap involuntarily around his waist. His chest was pressed against mine and I buried my head in the safety of his neck. Was I even breathing anymore? I was getting dizzy; it was too hard to tell. Edward's lips were by my ear again; his hands traveling up my waist, up the side of my body now. "Tell me, Bella," he commanded, a dark inflection on his velvet voice. "Tell me what you're thinking now."

Thoughts were incoherent and jumbled in my brain; there was no way I could whisper the thoughts in my head to him now. His hands were on my arms now, his lips tracing patterns on my neck and back across my shoulder. I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by a sudden lack of oxygen. Edward's hand had traveled up my shoulder and had softly pulled my tank top strap away, kissing the skin beneath it. He slid the strap off completely and continued to kiss the bare area.

I couldn't help it; I moaned and the blood rushed to my face. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to keep doing this," he purred evilly.

"No," I moaned again, softly. "If you keep doing this… I'll pass out," I pleaded. I could barely open my eyes, much less speak those words to him.

He laughed softly again, his lips continuing their pleasure attack. "Well then you better tell me soon."

And all too soon, the mood shifted. I felt it in the air around us, like a static charge had filled the kitchen, pulling Edward's body back away from mine. I whimpered too softly, my eyes fluttered open. He was standing above me, his hands forming tight grips along my arms, his eyes narrowed and his jaw hard. He looked protective, like… like a vampire protecting his mate. Inwardly I felt gracious, not even caring what or why Edward was looking so fierce for. He was protecting me and I had to admit, it felt safe. His fingers were pressing so hard against my skin that I knew I would be left with bruises. And I couldn't have cared one bit.

"Edward," I whispered. He silenced me by pressing even harder against my arms. I winced but he didn't notice.

A growl purred in his chest and then I heard someone enter the kitchen.

**"Ah, Edward,"** a cool, beautiful voice spoke. I immediately felt threatened by the tone; the seductive way this female spoke Edward's name spurred a flame of jealousy in my veins.** "I've missed you."**

Edward didn't relax at this greeting. He spoke curtly, his muscles never relaxing for a second. "Tanya. Welcome to Forks," he acknowledged coldly.

I felt something inside me sink as my heart pumped wildly with the strangest feeling. Jealousy? The heat of it wound inside me and I angled my head awkwardly to get a look at this female who may or may not still have feelings for my fiancé.

She stood tall, almost as tall as Edward, and was more beautiful than even Rosalie. Her strawberry blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders in gorgeous, curling waves, reflecting the light of the kitchen and giving her an angelic glow. But the look on her sharp face was far from angelic; the blackness of her eyes bore down into me and I felt my heart beat even faster. She arched an eyebrow and parted her blood-red lips as she observed me.

"And _you_ must be Bella," Tanya murmured. I could tell by her tone that she was judging me already. Clearly, she was more beautiful than me, far more suitable for Edward than I was. And she wanted to make it clear that I knew that.

I didn't respond to her. My neck turned back the right way and I stared up at Edward, waiting for his eyes to glance down at me. I let my hands travel up the sides of his waist and I gripped his shirt tightly. Finally, he broke his stare with Tanya and looked down at me, releasing my arms slightly from his grip. I didn't want to say it in front of _her_ but I wanted Edward to know what I was thinking. I ran my tongue along my lower lip and stared at him, trying to convey everything through my eyes. I _needed_ Edward right now. Upstairs, in his bedroom, lights off, _right now_. Forget the wait-for-the-wedding nonsense. The jealousy flooded my system making my heart beat irregularly fast and jittery. I needed to claim Edward now, make it clear that he was mine… or did I really just want to prove to myself that Edward wanted me and not this sex-on-heels vampire from his past?

"Excuse us," Edward said coolly to Tanya as he scooped me up in his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly and I could not suppress the smile that was growing on my face.

As he passed Tanya, I looked over his shoulder at her. Her beautiful features were distorted in a shocked expression of disbelief and, was that jealousy? "Nice meeting you," I called after her as the kitchen door swung shut in her face.


End file.
